


backseat

by mvpchani



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, the beginning is just an excuse for the smut later, this idea came up after i watched wanna one go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/pseuds/mvpchani
Summary: seongwoo and daniel decided to go on a drive on their free day together.





	backseat

free time was a scarce thing as a working college student with ambitions, both seongwoo and daniel knew that.

most of the time, they spent at college in their different courses (seongwoo as a theatre student, daniel in the dance department), afterwards they’d get to their part time jobs in order to pay their bills and keep themselves alive. in the evening, they had to study and practice before going to sleep in the early morning hours and repeating the whole procedure again. it wasn’t easy living this way, but spending every possible minute they had together was keeping them motivated. they understood each other perfectly in their strive of reaching their goals, but even as hardworking as they were, even them needed a free day off together.

so when they finally had a sunday without any obligations, just a day for themselves, seongwoo and daniel both knew they had to go outside, spend their time together in another way than just cuddling in front of the TV, catching up with yet another recent popular drama.

“let’s go on a drive”, daniel suggested while they were still spooning in bed and in an instant, seongwoo’s eyes started to sparkle in excitement from the suggestion.

seongwoo had always liked driving ever since he got his license and the freedom, which went along with it. however, he didn’t get to drive around a lot, despite owning a car, which he got with the financial help of his parents. the car wasn’t of the newest model and had a few years on its back already, but it was sufficient enough to give seongwoo the feeling of independence.

the two boys lazied around more in bed, just enjoying each other’s presence, but once they finally got out of bed it didn’t take long until they were set to go. daniel had packed a bag with snacks, drinks and coffee, as well as blankets, which was everything they needed for their small road trip. taking anything more with them would had been a burden and that was exactly what they were trying to avoid; they longed for freedom and carelessness instead.

sitting in the car on the way outside of the city with the windows being rolled down to let some air in, the wind flowing through their hair and tickling their faces slightly, the couple could finally let out a sigh of relief. even if it was just for a day, they could leave behind their worries in the crowded and busy city and instead focus on the lonely road ahead of them. the thought of going just anywhere, wherever the road was taking them, wasn’t scaring them at all; it was freeing and their relaxed and happy mood got even more pushed up by the music accompanying them. daniel had set up a playlist consisting of summer vibes songs, groovy r&b songs and the likes, everything which was fitting for their trip. neither of them stopped singing along to the songs, seongwoo even doing music effects in a playful and joking manner, and the happiness was spreading even more between them.

they took a few stops, one having been at a restaurant with a wonderful atmosphere and great food despite being rather cheap; if it wasn’t for seongwoo driving, they’d have stayed longer there to enjoy a few glasses of red wine, one of their favorite activities in common. however, they soon hit the road again but soon came to an halt again; they had found a rather discreet spot along their way, which eventually led up to a small hill the more seongwoo drove along the hidden, small path. once seongwoo knew he couldn’t go further, he stopped in his tracks, turning off the engine and parking the car. silence was falling over them, but it was a comfortable one; seongwoo just needed a moment to recharge again, feeling the tiredness from all the driving creeping up to him slowly. he had his eyes closed to give himself a momentary break, but they slightly fluttered open as he felt a hand on his knee, drawing small circles on the fabric of the jeans.

looking over to daniel, seongwoo caught a glimpse of a small smirk playing around the corners of his mouth, before he was gazing right into his boyfriend’s smitten expression; seongwoo knew right away what was going on in the other boy’s mind. without tearing his eyes away from daniel’s, seongwoo reached down to interlock his hand with the one on his knee, bringing it to his face to kiss over daniel’s knuckles softly before leaning forward until their lips were mere centimetres away from each other.

a playful expression was flashing across seongwoo’s face before he closed the small gap between them, his hands being dug into daniel’s thigh to get a hold for himself, considering that they were in an uncomfortable position. nonetheless, all seongwoo could focus on were daniel’s lips and slight whimper, which caused the older to giggle into the kiss and turn the act into something more teasingly; seongwoo was licking along daniel’s pillow lips, nibbling on the bottom lip and eventually pulling it towards himself, his gaze being fixated on daniel’s again as seongwoo stayed still for a short moment before letting go. a low groan escaped daniel’s throat as he put his hand behind the other’s head, pulling him close again for yet another kiss, this time one which quickly got passionate. with their lips being parted, seongwoo slipped in his tongue into daniel’s mouth, exploring it playfully and rubbing his tongue against the other’s; taking all the time he could have, seongwoo was keen on drawing out more soft noises from daniel, which sounded like music to his ears.

as seongwoo sneaked up a hand near daniel’s crotch, the other let out a shaky breath followed by a low groan of impatience. teasing daniel never failed to spark a flame in seongwoo, all due to how easy it was to get daniel begging for more, longing for seongwoo more. yet just as daniel wanted to pull his boyfriend closer to himself, probably even contemplating to drag seongwoo from the driver’s seat directly into his lap, seongwoo instead got out of daniel’s hold and opened the door with a “come and get me” expression plastered on his face. with a whine, daniel quickly got out of the car as well and was soon met with seongwoo again, who pressed himself closely against daniel’s body, his lips brushing just merely daniel’s neck in the process.

out of reflex, daniel tilted his head to the side to grant more access to the other male, whose lips were curled to a smile resembling a cat’s, before seongwoo let his hot breath ghost along the sensitive skin. combined with the chilly summer night’s air, daniel felt a slight shiver run through his body and unconsciously, he tugged on seongwoo’s hair while vocally showing his sexual frustration with even more whines. his lips being pressed against daniel’s neck finally, seongwoo chuckled against the skin and sent vibrations through daniel’s body, which caused him to wrap his arms around seongwoo’s smaller frame and pull the other male even closer to himself. a moan got stuck in seongwoo’s throat as daniel grinded his hips against his own, rubbing their clothed lengths against each other’s; the dry stimulation was making it hard for seongwoo to focus, his trail of wet kisses turning more into shaky breaths against daniel’s skin until the smaller man eventually started to nibble on it.

daniel stopped in his movements as seongwoo was sucking a deep red hickey on a particularly sensitive spot, his breath hitching before daniel was praising his boyfriend with incoherent words and sentences. it brought a smug smirk to seongwoo’s lips, who let go off the skin between his teeth and ran his tongue over the dark mark, watching how the light hair on daniel’s body was standing up from the sensation.

“seongwoo, please”, daniel begged in a breathless voice as seongwoo continued to leave a few more bite marks on daniel’s neck, which would had been gone by the next morning unlike the earlier hickey. glancing up mischievously at daniel, seongwoo tilted his head to the side innocently while trailing his index finger down the other’s chest until he could sneak his hand under daniel’s shirt to feel along his abs with a cheeky grin.

“please, what? you know i don’t like vague requests”

whining at the answer, daniel’s cheeks and the tip of his ears turned slightly red before he pointed backwards with his thumb, motioning to the backseat of the car. his grin growing wider, seongwoo inspected daniel for a moment before he reached for his ass, squeezing it firmly and chuckling lowly at the squirmy reaction from his boyfriend.

“you want me to fuck you on the backseat?”

the shade on daniel’s cheeks grew even darker but he nodded his head firmly, even pushing seongwoo carefully off himself to be able to open the backdoor and pull the other into the car with him. in the process, daniel accidently hit his head slightly and ended up being sprawled across the backseat uncomfortably, his limbs being all over the place and his broad frame being squished. it was quite a funny view to seongwoo, who hovered over daniel, and he couldn’t help laughing at his poor boyfriend in an endearing way. even daniel joined him, but then again, it was daniel, who laughed at everything, even at his awkward situation.

ruffling daniel’s hair adoringly, seongwoo leaned down to peck him on his forehead before they went on to get undressed, which was an obstacle on his own; it was still doable to get daniel out of his shirt, but it took them a while to strip him out of his jeans and briefs. both of them were taking it light hearted with easy laughter and seongwoo was going in for a kiss as a reward once daniel was stark naked, but daniel on the other hand wanted even more.

while seongwoo’s lips were still pressed against daniel’s, the latter started to push up his boyfriend’s shirt until he had to get rid off it, shaking his head in disapproval at daniel’s impatience. looking back at seongwoo with a cheeky grin, daniel started to undo the other’s belt and pushed down seongwoo’s jeans once he was able to. the younger male was only satisfied once his boyfriend was exposing his bare body as well; all daniel could do was to appreciate seongwoo’s body with his lips, trailing kisses over every accessible part.

soon enough, seongwoo pushed daniel fully on his back again before pushing his fingers into daniel’s mouth, who sucked on the digits seducingly and lapped his tongue around them. seongwoo could feel his dick twitch at the sinful sight and a groan escaped his throat as he grinded down slowly on daniel. the other’s responsive moan and lack of attention to the sucking caused seongwoo pull his hand back and reach out with the other to make daniel spread his legs as much as it was possible in the cramped space.

circling the tip on his index finger on the rim of daniel’s hole, seongwoo pushed in his finger until he was in with his second knuckle, groaning at how the younger boy was taking it in so easily. there was no discomfort written on daniel’s face but rather impatience and lust and as seongwoo started to finger daniel, he made sure to stimulate him even more by lapping his tongue around the other’s nipples. the incoherent moans coming from daniel were making seongwoo giddy, who knew exactly how to pleasure daniel, knew exactly what the younger male liked and how to get him on the verge of release with just one finger and a lot more teasing.

normally, seongwoo would had continued to edge daniel, but this time around, he instead pushed another finger in to scissor daniel and stretch him out properly. it didn’t take long until seongwoo pulled his fingers out, just as daniel was trying to rock back on them on his own, and seongwoo could feel daniel’s anxious stare on him as he searched for his jeans to get out his wallet and thus a condom. ripping the small package apart with his teeth, seongwoo rolled it on his hard length after daniel gave it a few strokes, and lined up in front of daniel’s hole, the other’s legs being wrapped around his waist.

seongwoo took his time pushing into daniel, all gently and carefully which was partly due to the limited space as well; daniel instantly clung to seongwoo’s shoulders and breathed out heavily against the other’s neck. the small room in the car got filled with sound of moans and incoherent curses as well as skin slapping against skin once seongwoo started thrusting into daniel with a somewhat steady pace; not only that, the couple could feel the car rocking back and forth as well just slightly. daniel was trying to move himself back on seongwoo as much as it was possible to and his hands were going all over the place; seongwoo knew it’d leave some imprints, but didn’t care in that particular moment. instead, he tried to stop daniel from squirming around by engaging him in a heated make out session, which prompted daniel to put his arms around seongwoo’s neck to pull him closer in, press himself closely against the other and feel him even more.

the experience was one on its own; it was cramped and daniel could feel how his body started to ache, not only from getting fucked, and exhaustion was falling over seongwoo, but the limited space and how their bodies were pressed so closely against each other’s was adding to the pleasure. soon enough daniel was crying out as seongwoo kept hitting his sweet spot and the added stimulation by stroking himself off as well was bringing daniel over the edge, who released over his stomach and chest. seongwoo followed him suit just shortly after, groaning out deeply against daniel’s lips as his orgasm was flowing through his body and his semen got released into the condom.

they were both panting heavily as seongwoo slumped against daniel, his lax length still resting in the other’s backside, but neither of them cared at first. once seongwoo had caught himself again, he slowly pulled out of daniel but remained on top of him, snuggling up against daniel’s chest.

“seongwoo?”, daniel murmured after a long moment of silence and seongwoo only hummed sleepily, peeking an eye open to look at his boyfriend curiously.

“could we go outside to stargaze for a while? it’s getting uncomfortable here”

laughing softly at daniel’s pout, seongwoo pecked his lips gently before he carefully got up and crawled out of the car, taking in a sharp breath at the chilly air hitting his exposed skin. once daniel somehow stumbled out of the car as well, they quickly cleaned themselves up somewhat and gathered their clothes to get dressed, taking the blankets from the bag too, before going up the hill to get a better view of the starry sky.

they stayed seated there for a while, a huge blanket being wrapped around them while seongwoo was between daniel’s legs, leaning back against the other comfortably. there was a comfortable silence between them and unconsciously, daniel was playing around with seongwoo’s hair softly, which put the latter into an even sleepier state.

seongwoo decided to call it a day after waiting around some more. neither of them wanted to sleep outside but instead on their warm and cozy bed, cuddled up in each other’s arms to end their free day blissfully.

their road trip together would stay in their memories for a good while and be one of the reasons why the couple kept on looking forward to spend their free days together. 


End file.
